


Bewitcher'd

by Lychenthrope



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blonde Book Dandelion rights, Fluff, I hope this can make someone smile, I use Dandelion and Jaskier interchangably, In this house we love Geraskifer, Multi, Oop, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Soft Bath Time, Trans rights, geraskefer, geraskifer, i was really tired when i wrote this, implied trans geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychenthrope/pseuds/Lychenthrope
Summary: Yennefer takes care of her witcher. Things are soft.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Dandelion/Yennefer, Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bewitcher'd

Steam wafted from the surface of the water, pale, golden candle flames dancing across the mirrored surface. The room smelled of lilac and lavender, accented in gold and white, perfectly carved quartz. He couldn't blame her for lavish décor, really- she had the means to conjure it, and, well, he wouldn't complain. A marbled tub spread before him, walls soft and dark as a contrast. It was.. comforting, to be surrounded by scents he knew and associated with being safe, being protected- though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Not that he needed to, she read his mind anyway, despite the chaos of it. Slowly lowering himself into the water, he got comfortable, sighing contently.

Her footsteps were soon clicking along the floor, perfectly painted hands tracing over his rough features. It was a cute irony, he could suppose, himself ragged while she was so refined- ah, there she was chuckling- she must've heard. He sank beneath the surface, a smile curled on his lips as he did so. He knew he wouldn't escape, but he didn't want to, really. She'd done this all for him, after all, and as he surfaced he caught a glimpse of her elegant, short-sleeved- wait, it was rolled up- dress- wait, it was a cloak, over a simple laced shirt and a sarong on her waist. Wait, that was Jaskier's, wasn't it? She shoots him a nod, and he can't hold down a chuckle.

  
"Yen, you're a kleptomaniac," he says, tone betraying his fondness.

"It's not stealing if he gave it to me," she replies, voice a purr as she sways over, fingers weaving into his spools of silver-white hair. The witcher can only make a rumbling noise, eyes fluttering shut as he lets himself be vulnerable. "You're always so grimy," she chides, gently raking through with her long nails, massaging his scalp and getting out the tangles. 

"Dive," she says, and Geralt shoots her a look. "What? I'm a proper lady, Geralt, I'm going to speak elegantly, as well," and he can only laugh before she shoves his head under, making him yelp before he's let back up again. 

"Yen!" he hisses, but she presses a finger to his lips and he knows to stay quiet, huffing through his nose at her anyway. She shushes him, pulling him up just a bit so she can wash his torso and his arms. Rubbing the tension away, the scent of her perfume and the soaps entrancing the witcher further.

Humming contently as her lithe fingers did their magic, he could hear her quietly singing- wait a minute, he knew that song. It was the one about her, written by Priscilla.  
  
"Problem, witcher?" she coos, leaning close to his neck so she can scrub away at his lower chest and stomach. 

"No," he says quietly, "Keep singing," and she just giggles, onyx lips pressing a soft kiss to his neck before her voice resumes, and she's pulling him up just a bit further to get at his legs. Massaging his calves and eventually moving up to his thighs, of course making sure to drag her nails on the insides just to get him to look at her, to gain just the smallest hint of a shiver, before she carries on as if nothing happened, tracing over his scars and quickly washing his crotch- "Geralt, don't look at me like that," and confusion flashes in his gaze as he hums out a "Hmm?" delirious from all the touch and the scents. 

"I'm not touching you after I just gave you a bath, and, I know how much you simply hate my claws," she clicks her tongue, and though she can hear his slightly disappointed thoughts, she can't help but crack a smile as the immediate next one is a _‘thank you for caring about me’_ , and _'how am I so important to you, when you're a galaxy of stars?'_ and she can only send back _someone's been taking classes from our bard_ , and out of the corner of her eye she swears she can see his tongue stuck out at her.

They both needed this, a quiet moment filled with comfortable scents and tender touches, stolen looks and stupid thoughts, quiet giggling, and her perfect voice. She'd already taken care of Jaskier, who was surely sleeping soundly waiting for the two, taking the entirety of a king-sized bed to himself. Sure, things could get rough, they would all argue, but eventually, all things led back to a certain sorceress and her bewitching touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write the Dandelion half of this later if someone wants it. Stay safe out there, everyone <3


End file.
